Hoy a sido un buen dia
by Ainhochu
Summary: Porque despues de todo hoy a sido un buen dia.


Hannah Abbot miró el pub.

Le gustaba mucho su bar y aunque aun conservaba su antiguo nombre, El Caldero Chorreante era un hervidero de vida. Había cambiado la decoración haciendo el lugar más llamativo y acogedor.

Se pasaba el día observando a la gente entrar y salir del bar: niños emocionados con la vuelta al colegio, ancianos haciendo las compras que siempre agradecían que alguien escuchase sus historias, extranjeros disfrutando de su amado Londres...

Aquel día de Octubre no había mucha gente, tan solo un par de personas. Hannah se encontraba fregando las garrafas, solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para cerrar y pensó que hoy había sido un buen día no habían tenido mucho trabajo., cuando, de repente, entraron dos personas más, una anciana y un apuesto joven. Hannah se quedó mirando descaradamente al joven. Rubio, alto, delgado... en definitiva muy guapo. Él se dirigió a la barra y pidió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Un café y una cerveza-En ese momento levantó la vista de los papeles que llevaba en la mano, y preguntó algo desconcertado- Hannah Abbot?

Hannah se quedó algo sorprendida cuando el chico la reconoció, pero aun más cuando ella lo reconoció a él.

-Neville Longbottom? Eres tu? Por las barbas de Merlín estas guapísimo. -Neville se sonrojo ligeramente a la vez que Hannah se reprendía mentalmente haber sido tan bocazas.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapa. Trabajas aquí?

-Si, soy la dueña, se lo compre a Tom después de la guerra. He hecho algunas reformas, te gusta?

-Si, ha quedado muy bien. -Se hundieron en un incomodo silencio, repleto de miradas furtivas y sonrojos.

-Esto... Y tu de que trabajas?

-He estado algunos años viajando con Luna Lovegood, en una expedición en las Amazonas, investigando la flora de allí. Descubrí un nuevo ejemplar de planta. -Dijo con cierto orgullo. Hannah sonrió, Neville nunca había destacado en nada, menos en herbología, y hasta séptimo curso nunca había sido popular.

-Neville! Has pedido ya? -La anciana con la que había venido la miraba de forma inquisitiva, consiguiendo que Neville se sonrojase hasta la raíz del pelo y que volviese a su mesa arrastrando los pies.

Solo volvieron a cruzar las miradas dos veces.

Hannah cerró con llave El Caldero Chorreante. El piso de arriba estaba en obras así que vivía junto a Susan Bones. No podía quitarse a Neville Longbottom de la cabeza, siempre le había gustado mucho, su torpeza, su amabilidad su dulzura, y con los años su valentía y lealtad. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que un chico observaba cada un de sus movimientos, hasta que le habló.

-Sería insultante que te invitase a un pub muggle a tomar algo? -Neville estaba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sería insultante si el bar estuviera abierto, pero ya he echado el cierre.

Neville le dedicó un hermosa sonrisa antes de dirigirse al bar más cercano. Allí estuvieron un par de horas contando que había sido de su vida esos tres años que no se habían visto. Hannah tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, jugueteando con el vaso que tenía en las manos a la vez que Neville le explicaba su ultima aventura.

-Y entonces luna le hecho un hechizo que hizo que explotara, fue un poco desagradable, pero me reí mucho.

-Estas saliendo con Luna? -le preguntó Hannah de improvisto.

-Que? Oh, no. Solo somos amigos. -En ese momento Neville se sonrojo y la miró nerviosamente. -te acuerdas de aquel día, en la sala multiproposito que jugamos a la botella, recuerdas que nos besamos? -Hannah lo recordaba perfectamente, y asintió lentamente. Aquel beso había sido el mejor de su vida, aun lo recordaba las noches de tormenta, cuando la oscuridad y el desaliento empañaban su mirada.-Pues yo tampoco, lo cierto es que he pensado muchas veces en ese beso. El único que de verdad me gusto. -Hannah Lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. -Tu siempre me gustaste y me preguntaba si... si bueno, tengo alguna oportunidad de salir contigo.

Hannah lo miró otra vez fijamente a la vez que un tímido "Si" salia de sus labios, y Neville se acercó lentamente y le dio un besó lento y torpe, como esperando que Hannah lo rechazase, pero eso jamás iba a ocurrir.

Un par de horas después, cuando se despidieron Hannah pensó que realmente había sido un buen día.

**Coments ;)**


End file.
